


The New Guy

by Not__Misha__Collins



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [42]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, note passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: Alex knows about J2M and their note passing, and wants a piece





	The New Guy

Jared and Jensen met with Alex in his trailer. They wanted to talk about the note he’d given Jensen. Alex had handed the two a beer, and one for himself.  
“Hear me out,” Alex began, “I know this thing, it’s between you two, and Misha. And I shouldn’t be butting in, but…”  
“That’s okay, Alex,” Jared interrupted, “Misha and Jensen and I... we’ve got an open relationship, all of us.”  
“But that’s not the problem,” Jensen continued, “You see…you’re…You’re the new guy. And when Misha was the new guy, we didn’t mess with him.”  
“I’m almost as old as you,” Alex defended, “I’m an adult, you know?”  
“We know,” Jared finished, “And it’s not that we haven’t thought about it. I know I have. But, we have a lot of…Power, on the set, because of how long we’ve been here.”  
“We don’t want to risk hurting you, or your career,” Jensen added.  
“That’s not gonna happen,” Alex said, “Come on, I’m not gonna go blabbing about it to everyone.”  
Jared looked to Jensen, then back to Alex.  
“We’ll think about it, okay?” He said.  
“Yeah,” Jensen agreed, “Just give us a few days, okay?”  
Alex nodded. He can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've seen literally 0 Alexander fics anywhere on the internet, and i don't know if it's because he's not well known, or because he doesn't want fics about him. I asked him on Twitter, and if he responds with no (or someone knows if he doesn't like it, let me know), I'll delete this.


End file.
